


Raw

by Tailwind



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Emotions, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Lesbian Fics For Lesbians By A Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Squirting, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, Woman Loves Woman, raw emotions, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailwind/pseuds/Tailwind
Summary: Five times Yennefer visits Aretuza feeling nothing but pure hatred for the place and the wrenched witch of a woman running it+ one time Aretuza is still a piece of shit place, but her understandment of Tissaia's even shittier position within the council created emotions so raw within her she couldn't even begin to articulate them.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Raw

The first time she entered Aretuza she was taken there by force. Hating every second she followed the stern, emotionless witch of a woman inside the castle walls like a newborn calf following its mother into the slaughterhouse. Except Tissaia de Vries wasn’t her mother and would never be. If anything she was the butcher who had bought a sick calf, for only four gold and was now waiting patiently for her to arrive with the club ready in his hand. Yennefer wouldn’t let Tissaia have the satisfaction of torturing her, making her feel worthless. So, she did what any sane person would do at this point. She tried to end her life.

Tissaia was having none of her bullshit and saved her. Yennefer felt like the butcher had put his club down to rescue a calf from being stuck in a fence, noticing how meager and useless it had become and was forced to nurse it back to health while casting lustful glances at his club.

Yennefer would scream at her, try to fight her all the while doing exactly what she was told. She was good at absolutely nothing. But, Tissaia never let her convince her of that. She pushed her to the brim of insanity. Yennefer would never let her have the satisfaction of being right.

When she found out the prize of becoming beautiful and a sorceress was to give up her ability to have children she screamed. That wretched witch tried to strip her of the only piece of humanity she had left. Yennefer tried to fight Tissaia, but lost miserably. At the end of her wits she came to the conclusion that she had to become whatever Tissaia wanted her to be, but she would single handedly destroy the reputation of being a sorceress.

She gave up her ability to have children, her womanhood, her humanity unwillingly. She wanted to feel the pain her heart was giving her by forcing the man who’d turn her beautiful to keep her awake. She wanted to remember to get revenge on the only woman responsible for her newfound misery. 

Tissaia.

When she arrived at Aretuza the second time a lot of time had passed and a lot had changed. First of all, Yennefer had discovered early how easy it was to bend the politics of the royalties to her benefit. She could cause havoc if she wanted to, she could encourage love affairs and most importantly she could make herself rise in the ranks quite easily. The power rush she felt kept her at the court for years.

Eventually she got bored. Trying to bend their will had become tiresome. 

She found herself at the council, watching the other sorceresses and thinking how absolutely pathetic they all looked. In the corner, lonely and cast out sat Tissaia. For the first time she truly saw how she was treated by the others. It was both an absolute joy, yet infuriating to watch. If Tissaia wasn’t respected by her peers she could only imagine what they thought of her. 

Through the discussion the serious topic of Sodden came up. She had went to the council with the intention of just watching the mess play out itself, but found herself steering the battle plans as if they had been her own idea. At least that was what she told herself when the battle of Sodden became the mess it became.

It was with newfound respect, admiration and a little bit of infuriating pity that she walked inside the walls of Aretuza. When she met Tissaia’s new apprentices she saw the opportunity to cause havoc yet again. She had the students walking on clouds within twenty minutes of her arrival.

It was worth the look on Tissaia’s face alone.

Tissaia ignored the students and focused on Yennefer. Her ice cold eyes sending a chill up Yennefer’s spine.

“The study.” Tissaia said, short and to the point. “Now.”

She turned around before she even finished her demand to give Yennefer no time to protest. Yennefer had to give it to her, the rectoress knew her to the bone. She followed her like a child expecting their mother to scold them when they were finally home.

“It’s good to see you in good health.” Tissaia said when they reached the study. Yennefer’s eyes fell onto the rectoress’ hands. They were covered in a pair of delicate, blood red gloves. She wondered if it was because of Sodden.

“You seem to have had difficulties.” Yennefer responded, wondering if she should bring it up or not.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Tissaia said, the tiniest of smiles gracing her beautiful face.

Their conversation after that was forced, polite and uncharacteristic to the both of them. It was like they had never known each other. Yennefer left the castle feeling empty, yet the faintest whiff of uncertainty tainted her heart. They never mentioned it to each other, but Yennefer had saved Tissaia’s life at the battlefield of Sodden. It was an act neither of them had expected of her. And the emotions regarding that move was too new and raw to discuss in a civil manner, it was better to let it be.

The third time she visited Aretuza she arrived with a more stable mind, stronger heart and some new information. The council had dissolved. She hunted down member after member and questioned them about everything between the skies and grounds. Around that time the sorceresses lodge was founded. It was there she met Philippa Eilhart. Eilhart revealed nothing of importance. Yet after trying to place her familiar features Yennefer remembered that Eilhart had been a guest lecturer at Aretuza a handful of times.

And when she had placed Eilharts’ face she also remembered Margarita. Margarita had been at Aretuza more often that Eilhart. If she remembered it correctly both of the women would spend the night in Tissaia’s bedroom. While the only time they had a male sorcerer as a lecturer he had slept in the guest room three floors down. Yennefer hated to draw unreliable conclusions without actual proof. Therefore she headed to Aretuza to… what? Yennefer hated how lost she felt when she was having dinner with Tissaia. The strange obsession with finding out if Tissaia had been romantically involved with either Eilhart or Margarita felt silly once she was actually facing her.

Their conversation this time around was more spitfire and battle of the tongues. Their relationship had moved back to their previous status of bratty student and stern rectoress. It felt like a rock had been lifted from her heart.

The fourth time she visited Aretuza she realized how insanely lonely Tissaia must be. Her students were all children, the ones who had graduated hated her, the council didn’t respect her, and her fellow sorceresses never visited Aretuza. Except for Eilhart and Margarita. But, even they hadn’t visited very often. Tissaia was running and fighting for the school alone.

Yennefer saw the subtle relief in Tissaia’s eyes as she walked in. An adult that respected her and listened to her. Yennefer realized who she was to Tissaia in that moment. Their conversation felt more personal than ever before. It felt like she saw Tissaia for who she was as well in that moment.

The fifth time she visited Aretuza she finally saw it. She had arrived at the school later than she liked and the students had told her that they had a guest lecturer today. Too beautiful for this world had they described her. Yennefer had rushed up to the rectoress bedroom and caught them entangled in each other. The scene was as censored as it could be. The unfamiliar woman on top, more or less fully clothed, Tissaia underneath, more or less fully clothed. But, the deep kiss was not to be mistaken as something friendly.

Yennefer felt like she had forced herself into a scene more caring and passionate than it should’ve been. Tissaia made eye contact with her the second she closed the door. Yennefer will never forget her facial expression, lost in lust. She ran out the doors of Aretuza as soon as she could. Her desire to be right had poked a whole in her heart and she was furious at herself for letting the wave of great sadness wash over her and steer her steps.

She didn’t step back inside the walls of Aretuza until five years later. Tissaia greeting her as if she was an old friend.

“I should help you.” suggested Yennefer. She was talking about the school. She didn’t know why she offered her help, but she did.

“Out of the question.” Tissaia retorted.

“Why not?” asked Yennefer. “I could teach them about portals-”

“And that’s exactly why.” said Tissaia. “Let me put it frankly, my students don’t need to be tempted by your chaotic temper. They need discipline and routines.”

“As if your discipline and routines ever taught me anything.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I was always the best when I did what I wanted to do.” said Yennefer. “Not by listening to your old talk.”

“You were different from the others.” said Tissaia. A faint hint of pain and sadness behind her eyes. “And that’s why you’re not staying here. Your purpose is far too greater than this meager school.”

“And watch you wither away with this school?” Yennefer realized she was walking into dangerous territories. Emotions she hadn’t dealt with yet too close at her tongue. “You saved me all those years ago and all I’ve done was hating you for it. Sure, if you look closer at it you essentially moved me from the bottom of a giant pile of shit to the top of it, but that’s more than anyone has ever done for me ever. Tell me how I can pay you back.”

“You can pay me back by quitting your bullshit and get yourself together. I won’t tolerate another word of admiration towards me.” said Tissaia. “If you have something to tell me, just say it.”

“I hate you.”

In the next moment Yennefer was dipping into the emotions she had shut away so many years ago. Raw and forceful she rose up and walked over to the rectoress. She lifted her hand and flicked it, her magic attacking the one thing she could touch. Tissaia’s chair suddenly threw itself to the side. As if she had expected it Tissaia rose up as well, but she didn’t expect Yennefer to conjure a knife that she put up against her throat. They both stumbled until Tissaia’s back hit the wall. The knife resting tight against her skin.

“I’ve always admired that about you.” said Tissaia. Her ice cold gaze locking onto Yennefer’s. “The chaos you bring with your brutal honesty.”

“I hate you.” Yennefer said. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you… I-I... I hate to see you fight your battles alone.” Her anger falling through her fingers, the raw thirst for truth floating up to the surface of her lips. The knife lowering from her throat, dissolving into nothing. “Let me be there with you.”

“Yennefer…” said Tissaia, for the first time in her life at loss of words. “You’re not meant to be here.”

“I know.” Yennefer whispered. She was tired of words, tired of arguing, tired of having a battle of tongues she could never win. It would’ve been a formidable move to place a kiss on her lips right there and then, but it would’ve been too easy. She settled on resting her nose against the place her knife had rested just a moment ago. “I was never meant to be born into this world.” She moved her lips to the same place, ghosting over the piece of skin, feeling goosebumps appear underneath her breath.

Tissaia raised her hand, putting her fingers right underneath Yennefer’s ear and her thumb right at the edge of her mouth. She gently urged Yennefer to look at her. For a fleeting moment she saw the raw realization, the conflicts, the insecurity dance through her eyes. Emotions that strengthened tenfold as she was urged closer to her face. Tissaia lifted her other hand and cupped Yennefer’s entire face in her hands. She held her still for a moment and then connected their lips together.

Soft, so soft it was barely there. The next kiss breaking the barrier between them in a thousand pieces as the vulgar wants of the flesh started to take a strong hold of the two women. They broke the kiss, taking a few breaths, looking into each others eyes. Tissaia touched the wall behind her and in the next second she was gone. For a brief moment Yennefer wondered if Tissaia had been a ghost all along. A fiction of her desires, but she could feel the remnant pulse of a portal. A portal that ended in the rectoress bedroom a few floors up. She conjured up a portal of her own and stepped through it.

As soon as she arrived at the rectoress bedroom Tissaia took a firm grip around the small of her back and forced her to back up to the bed. She gently, but firmly laid her onto her back by demanding, long, outdrawn kisses from her. Yennefer rolled them over. Tissaia on her back, first looking like she was going to protest to swiftly switch to the purest of lustful face. The way her forehead relaxed, the way her jaw clenched, the way her body melted into the mattress was beautiful to watch. Yennefer urged her thighs up and gently spread them apart, pushing the dress up along the way.

Tissaia had a pair of dark green, oversized panties underneath and a pair of pantyhose covering her legs. Yennefer was hesitant of undressing her too quickly, making sure this was something they both wanted at the same time the desire to touch her beautiful body was making her impatient. She lifted her skirt and straddled Tissaia’s bent up thighs. She begun grinding slowly. Tissaia gasped, bucking her hips back up, grinding back as much as she could in the position she was in.

Yennefer tipped over, not being prepared for the wave of pure lust that action sparked. It was too quick. She needed it to build up slower. She rose up on her knees and helped Tissaia get rid of her dress. Her bare chest exposed to the cold her. Yennefer trailed kisses from her neck to her tits, kissing them softly, but not knowing exactly what she was supposed to do. She trailed her kisses further down. Helping Tissaia getting naked on the bottom half as well. Here Yennefer knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She tilted her head slightly to her side and trailed her lips on either side of Tissaia’s womanhood. She pressed her lips together while letting her tongue run from the entrance of her vagina to her shielded clitoris. Tissaia’s whole body shivered as she let out a tense moan. Yennefer pressed her whole tongue against her cunt and began working it up and down, sometimes teasing her entrance, sometimes sucking at her clitoris. Tissaia’s body reacted properly, within a couple of minutes her wetness was flowing past Yennefer’s chin onto the mattress.

“Enough.” Tissaia said, her voice raspy with want. She took her whole hand and entangled them in Yennefer’s hair, pulling her away from her cunt. Tissaia guided her face down into the mattress, her backside in the air as she pushed her dress up over her ass. She quickly pulled down her panties and pantyhose to mid thigh. She forced her fingers in between Yennefer’s thighs and touched the top of her cunt, pressing her fingers firmly against it, running over her clitoris until she reached her entrance. She gently pushed past her middle and ring finger, placing her pinky and pointer on either side of her cunt and begun moving her fingers deep inside to the very tip of her fingers.

Yennefer felt her back arch as Tissaia’s fingers moved inside of her. It was like tasting a piece of heaven, as her wetness started to wet her inner thighs, panties and pantyhose as well. Tissaia’s fingers was digging after feelings Yennefer had tried to bury for decades. And it infuriated her that she felt her body opening wider, becoming wetter, welcoming her fingers deeper and deeper until she came. Tissaia’s fingers didn’t stop until the shivers had stopped running through her back. She helped her get rid of her dress, panties and pantyhose. They were both now naked and the desire between them stronger than ever.

Tissaia urged Yennefer to lay down on her back. She lifted up one of her legs and straddled the other. She began grinding against her thigh slowly, Yennefer’s lust slowly waking back to life. Then Tissaia begun searching contact closer and closer until she was sitting cunt against cunt, grinding, trying to find the position that worked for them both. When Yennefer’s back arched she had no mercy and rubbed their clits as close together as possible. Yennefer’s instinct was to never let that contact go and they found a rhythm that had them both out of breath within seconds.

Yennefer felt how erratic and needy Tissaia’s movements had become. She begun taking over and grinded against her until she felt Tissaia’s body tense, her entrance twitching against her cunt, sending Yennefer over the edge a second time. Tissaia was more beautiful than ever sitting on top of her, eyes glazed over in pleasure. Yennefer brought her arms up around her neck and brought her down for a deep kiss. Their hips constantly moving, constantly seeking touch and wringing out another orgasm as they exchanged kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss.

Tissaia took a hold of Yennefer’s hair again. Urging her face onto the mattress and her ass in the air again, but this time a little lower. She brought their hips together and started grinding again, making Yennefer’s eyes rolling back into her skull. The feeling of her cunt rubbing up against hers was hitting every single corner of her deepest desires. There was something so raw, so eager, so new about having orgasm after orgasm without something filling her. Tissaia could touch her in ways no one had ever come close to. Her whole body tensed up as she was sent over the edge once again.

Tissaia rearranged her again. This time Yennefer was on her back, but up on her shoulders, her ass still in the air and her feet barely touching the bed above her head. Tissaia’s tongue teased her entrance as her fingertips teased her clitoris. She begun slowly and moved faster and faster until she squeezed her clitoris firmly. Yennefer forgot how to breathe as her own wetness drenched her face. Oh fuck. What was that? It felt like Tissaia had dug up feelings so hidden that now when they were revealed they were so easy to touch Yennefer would cum even if Tissaia decided to breath on her clitoris.

It happened again and again and again. Yennefer’s thighs were twitching even at the thought of Tissaia’s tongue on her clit. She had to change something. She wrestled down Tissaia onto her back again. Her thighs straddling her stomach. Her wetness dripping onto her stomach. Yennefer didn’t hesitate and begun licking away at the wet skin, moving fast down between Tissaia’s legs. She shakily tested out what Tissaia had just done to her and begun sticking her fingers past Tissaia’s entrance. Her tongue found her clit and Tissaia arched her back, shivering with every tiny movement. She felt as one, two, three orgasms past by as she lost herself in her task. As the fourth was edging closer she did what Tissaia had done earlier and pinched her clit.

A thick stream of wetness ran past her fingers and onto the bed. Tissaia’s back wasn’t touched the mattress and her thighs were quivering in pleasure. She proceeded to do that three more times until Tissaia grabbed a hold of her hair again. This time rolling onto their sides. She slipped a hand past Yennefer’s asscheeks and into her entrance. Yennefer replicated the motion. They sloppily begun grinding their hips together as their fingers furiously moved in and out of their cunts. Yennefer couldn’t keep up with how many times she came, all that she knew was that once their love-making session was dying down Tissaia’s thigh had been resting against her cunt for a good while.

Tissaia had made her cum once from just licking her tits, but once that happened Yennefer felt like anything could give her an orgasm. She had to calm down. And so they had been lazily kissing each other for a good while when Yennefer finally found her voice again.

“Can I stay?”

“For as long as you’d like.”


End file.
